


【K|草淡】Before Sunrise

by 6777



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6777/pseuds/6777
Summary: 现代都市架空向酒吧老板x女白领草淡cp only.有吠舞罗众人出没。
Relationships: 云理, 草淡, 草薙出云/淡岛世理





	【K|草淡】Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 现代都市架空向  
> 酒吧老板x女白领   
> 草淡cp only.  
> 有吠舞罗众人出没。

夜晚近十点。窗外世界流光溢彩，车灯路灯如丝线交织汇成河流，衣着精致的行人匆匆而过。

草薙身着侍应生服饰系着红色领巾，叼着烟，独自站在吧台前一如既往的擦着高脚杯，柔软的白色棉布摩挲着杯身由内至外从上至下——准确无误地三遍，不多也不少。开店三年多了，他也习惯了这样的生活，作为一个地处市中心黄金地段的酒吧老板，朝七晚十，好像也蛮轻松自在的。

门外用橙红色霓虹灯书写了风骚的HOMRA花体字作为店名。酒吧并不大，稀稀疏疏摆了几件深色实木桌椅，米色真皮沙发前放置了深咖色茶几，高悬的水晶吊灯折射出金色璀璨光芒，窗外光线被浅棕色玻璃滤过才被允许射入。整个酒吧以深棕色为基调，凸显出厚重感。

金属质感的吧台还是自己费尽心思挑选的，英国进口的呢。身后柜子里整齐地放置了形形色色或墨绿或深蓝的高挑酒瓶，在头顶的射灯照射下泛起金色。自己总能调出各式各样的饮品来满足顾客的要求。草薙从不怀疑这一点。

酒吧内光线被调整得昏暗而暧昧，以便给予顾客隐秘的安全感。并不同于一般夜店的热闹喧嚣，HOMRA内流淌着的是古典乐——所以不了解的人常错把它当作一般的咖啡厅——以至于草薙不得不在吧内添置一台咖啡机。当初他嫌bar三个字母破坏招牌整体美感便没要，如今自食其果了。

至于为何能轻而易举地拿到这块肥肉作为店址，主要是靠一位在黑帮赤组中颇具权势的朋友——似乎即将率领吠舞罗要上位成为新头目——其实草薙也不太清楚具体细节，毕竟不是其中的一员。不过他擅长经营人脉关系，所谓与人方便亦是予己方便。人家提供地盘自己经营酒吧，但与此同时必须在吠舞罗需要时清场来作为帮派活动场地。草薙觉得这很公平，付出代价才会有相应回报，你来我往合作愉快，互不相欠才能关系长久。

深吸一口，吐出烟圈。凝神听了一会儿，是拉赫马尼诺夫的帕格尼尼狂想曲。今天是二十七日，白天时已经打电话给供货商要求补货了，明天再提醒他一次，二十九日就能送来新鲜的红豆泥了——为了某人的缘故。

草薙已经忘记淡岛是什么时候走入他的酒吧的了。世界上酒吧那么多，可她偏偏走进了自己这所。不过是个泛善可陈的夜晚，暗夜被萤火森林点亮。吧内客人并不多，入对成双，窃窃私语。酒吧虽不大，草薙一人难免捉襟见肘，于是雇了个大学生做侍应生打晚工招呼客人，自己就负责调酒。她走进来时他根本没注意——一不留神把杯子摔破了怎么办。

“老板！她……”小伙子使劲向他招手。“怎么？有什么事吗？”草薙回过神来，把烟头按熄在烟灰缸里。拉开吧台的隔板，不疾不徐走到小伙子身旁。小伙子急火火：“啊啊这位客人……”草薙早就习惯了他这副德行，懒得理他，直接侧身询问那位坐着的顾客：“您好，请问您想点些什么呢？”顾客看起来有些尴尬，微抿唇掩饰着。“我想……这儿有红豆相关的饮品么？”“红豆？”难不成酒吧又要兼任甜品店了？下次一定得加上那三个字母，草薙暗忖。他迟疑了一会儿，说道：“那，红豆沙冰可以么？”其实酒水单上并无此物，不过他也只能硬着头皮上了。“可以的，只要有红豆就可以了。”顾客和草薙都松了口气。“那么请稍等一会儿。”她点头。

似乎是对上次红豆沙冰颇为满意，那位女士便常常光顾自家酒吧，点上杯特色鸡尾酒。不过草薙暂且并没有转型做甜品店的打算，红豆泥也不是时时刻刻都备好了的。有时又不巧告罄，而让顾客失望是草薙不愿让其发生的。他便和那位女士约好时日，以便备上新鲜的红豆泥静候客来。“为什么一定是带数字九的日子呢？”之后两人渐渐熟悉，草薙曾不解地问过淡岛。“因为我喜欢九啊。”淡岛坐在高脚椅上，朝他抿唇笑了笑，双手合十指尖相触倚在吧台，“比十全十美又留有一些缺憾，总之是令人有所期待呢。”

于是淡岛总算在公司附近找着一家提供红豆泥的酒吧了——而且老板看上去还挺好说话的样子，不过在室内也戴着紫色墨镜挺奇怪的。不过这与她并不相干。没有什么能比下班后在酒吧休憩一会儿再回家更令人惬意了的，似乎如此这般便能让上班多一份期待。

便这样约好，双方皆守信。一个月中有三天，淡岛会收拾处理好的事项后，整理整理办公桌，拖着疲惫而困倦的一身，裹挟着夜色，推开Homra的玻璃门，门上悬挂的铜质风铃相互敲击发出清脆声响。草薙闻声抬头，展颜一笑。

“一杯Bloody Mary，多一些伏特加，然后再放些红豆泥。”世理拢拢披散下来的淡金色长发，把手提包放在怀里。在公司里头发都是盘起来的，刚刚只是用手随意的梳了梳，会不会太乱了？“Oui，mademoiselle.(1)”草薙从身后的小冰箱柜里拿出锡纸包好的一盒红豆泥，用调酒的时间来等待它慢慢解冻。取出一支倒扣的古典杯，从身后的一排排柜子上拿出伏特加和番茄汁，其余的调料在吧台下的抽屉里。按顺序加入后，用芹菜杆稍稍搅拌，把红豆泥旋转着挤在上方，像朵冰淇凌花。

“请慢用。”草薙把它推给世理，完全不想再看它一眼。世理接过来，搅拌着把红豆泥与酒液完美混合。“呐，小世理，这红豆泥真的这么好吃么？”草薙扶额，看着世理十分享受着那红色诡异混合物。“要不你再调一杯自己尝尝？”“不不不用了。”草薙赶忙举起双手投降，世理扑哧一下差点没呛着。

起初草薙还十分正式地称呼她的姓氏。淡岛第二次光顾homra时，草薙认出她来后便为上次冒冒失失的侍应生道歉，淡岛站在吧台前摆摆手示意不用。正值客流高峰期，钢琴曲被交谈声所掩盖。“请给我来一杯Salty Dog。”淡岛稍稍提高声量。“好的，请稍等。”草薙点点头。她微低下头，皱皱眉眯着眼，倚在吧台。加班到晚上八九点又长期面对电脑，眼睛难免酸痛发红，脖颈也十分僵硬，轻微活动便发出咔咔的轻响。

“您的饮品，请慢用。”草薙把酒杯推给淡岛，她闻声睁开眼。“嗯？”一般酒杯上盐圈部分被替换成了一圈红豆泥，杯沿还放上了葡萄柚切块。淡岛有些惊讶。“小姐您应该很喜欢红豆泥吧，我想这样应该更符合您的口味。”草薙笑笑，“我们家红豆泥也不是最新鲜的，而且那孩子又冒冒失失的对您失礼了还请您原谅，这杯就算我请您好了。”“那这怎么好意思……”淡岛抬头仔细看了看这酒吧老板，目光锐利。不到三十岁的英俊青年男子，一头金发，依旧戴着墨镜遮掩可能泄露心事的双目，面上带笑，表情温和，身上残留着烟草味，看起来并不容易亲近。“谢谢你。”淡岛道谢。“我叫淡岛世理，请问您怎么称呼？”虽然殷勤得有些过分显得轻浮，但看上去并无冒犯之意，何不交个朋友，反正以后也会常来，淡岛思忖，对上墨镜得体地微笑。“我是草薙出云，叫我草薙就好。”他说完开始继续擦杯子。“草薙君的酒吧很漂亮呢，顾客这么多，肯定很辛苦吧。”“我觉得还好哦，而且还有个小朋友帮我忙嘛。”草薙指了指在一旁看窗外美女的侍应生。年纪轻轻口气却像个四十多岁的大叔，真是奇怪。不过淡岛并不出声，只是笑笑。慢慢喝完，结了账便走出酒吧，去搭地铁回家。披星戴月倒也步履轻快。

一来二去，两人也算是熟悉了。在那杯咸鬼的基础上，淡岛还突发奇想发明了许多新品，惹得草薙哭笑不得。自家酒吧位于城市中心商业区，四周都是玻璃建筑群，一栋栋写字楼直至深夜依旧灯光明亮。这位女士看上去应该是东京万千上班族中的一员，为生活厮杀出一片属于自己的天地。

吠舞罗不定期地在这里举行集会，成员似乎增加了许多，酒吧快要塞不下了。暂时闭门谢客，清场时不知将对不起说了多少遍。好在大多都是熟客，也清楚规矩。玻璃大门紧闭，门外挂上暂停营业的木牌。

草薙将目光转回酒吧内。众人围绕着那个人。红发张扬，也符合他狂放不羁的个性。周防尊。吠舞罗的首领。也是自己的那位朋友。

吠舞罗与其说是组织，在草薙看来，更像是一帮乌合之众。形形色色的年轻人汇聚在这里，荷尔蒙躁动不安。那个眉眼温和头发柔顺的青年站在周防身旁，皆一般不声不响。而其余人大吵大闹，七嘴八舌，喧哗不已。草薙只是远远看着，并不融入。周防最初表示过邀请之意，但被他婉拒了。追查下去有何含义？是阴谋还是事故根本就没有意义。逝者已逝，复仇只是枷锁。有些事情还是遗忘会比较快乐。当一个纯粹的酒吧老板没什么不好，本来就从未做过什么非富即贵炙手可热的白日梦。那种将自己一腔热血挥洒而出冲昏头脑的事，他从来就不会做。或者说，之前的经历让他丧失了对人心的信任感。安安稳稳收敛心神足矣。

高跟鞋叩击地板带来一串尾音混杂着风铃声。“请来一杯Blue Moon加上红豆泥。”淡岛风尘仆仆地走进来，语气犹带着职场上的杀伐决断斩钉截铁。“As you command,my lady.(2)”草薙将手中的玻璃杯倒扣在铁架上，着手调制饮品。那小伙子最近面临考试周，准备期末考试焦头烂额，死乞白赖求着草薙请两周的假，草薙只好依了他，结果自己忙的不可开交。“草薙君，怎么只你一个人，那位侍应生呢？”淡岛环顾四周，酒吧里人不少，很多人桌前摆了只小熊本熊——那意味着所点的饮品还未上桌。“那孩子准备考试去了，要请假我也没什么办法啊。”他熟练地摇晃着摇酒壶，“淡岛小姐才下班？”“是，老板要求在下班前把上季度报告赶出来。老板都发令了我也只好前仆后继了啊。”淡岛托着腮帮子，耸耸肩。“这么凶残？真是万恶剥削劳动力的资本家啊。现在的年轻人真是辛苦。”草薙笑着说。

“话说草薙君为何语气如此沧桑，好像四十多岁的大叔。”淡岛挑眉，捉弄地看着他。“有这样吗？”草薙停下来做出思考状，“可能是因为我年纪大了吧。”“但草薙君看上去很年轻啊。”“的确还不算大叔哦，不过肯定比你大。看来我是长辈呢。”“那我以后叫你出云妈妈好了。”世理从善如流。“呐小世理，我还以为会听到草薙哥之类的称呼呢。”他拿出鸡尾酒杯，“出云妈妈听起来怪怪的，小世理还是叫我草薙吧。”草薙将摇匀的酒浆从摇酒壶中徐徐注入酒杯，淡蓝色液体妖冶而勾人心魄。“请慢用。”

所以之后草薙对淡岛的称呼变成了“小世理”，淡岛对草薙呢有时叫草薙君有时叫出云——主要看心情。而且心情特别好的时候会叫他出云妈妈。

十九日，小世理会来呢。窗外暮色四合，华灯似明珠紧紧串联，路口的红绿灯孤独地交替闪烁。草薙擦着杯子，听交响乐跌宕起伏气势磅薄似有横扫千军之势。是沃尔塔瓦河。风铃响起。“欢迎光临！”小伙子原地立正，吼得中气十足。是她。世理身着低调的宝蓝色连衣裙，挎着皮质手提包，外罩浅蓝小西服，颈间点缀着风格简约的项链，长发及肩，一如往日的简单干练。她目光平直地射过来，抿唇一笑，显得自信和些微傲气。

“晚上好。”草薙主动打招呼。“晚上好。”世理回应。

草薙并不是没有见过世理白天的样子。那是某个清晨，晨光熹微，浮云流散。草薙站在酒吧前叼着根烟，搓搓手，正欲打开门锁。错身正好瞧见刚从地铁站走出来的世理。目光冷淡而锐利，步伐坚定，黑色高跟鞋以稳定频率叩出声响。一样的服饰，不过长发低低盘好，露出修长的颈部。她走入一栋高楼大厅，沿路不少人向她问好，最后消失在视线中。抬头仰望，那是青王集团的大楼。草薙心中了然。

像电影中重复播放的慢镜头一般，他也习惯了世理晚上来自己酒吧喝一杯，面色泛红后开始跟自己吐槽老板，各种娇俏可人。也许是黑夜给予人安全感，或者是绷紧一天的神经此刻有些松懈，不知不觉中流露出真实感受。“你是不知道，我老板简直把我当老妈子使，居然要求我帮他侄子侄女买礼物，真是！”世理声调不自觉地上扬，肢体动作也多了起来。“是吗？青王集团老总难道缺助理？”草薙擦着杯子，随口一说。心中一惊，不自觉说出了心中所思所想。“诶，草薙君，你怎么会知道这些？”熟悉而陌生的锐利目光扫视过来，气氛温度骤然下降。“这个嘛…有天早上我看见你走进青王集团的大厦了，好多人都对你点头哈腰的，简单地推理而已啦。”草薙连忙解释，像是撇清什么误会。人与人之间的信任是如此脆弱，一触即破。他很是清楚。“这样啊。”世理的目光柔和下来。还以为被一伪装极好的变态骚扰了呢。“这可不行。”世理佯装恼怒，皱起眉冷下声调，“我跟你说过我老板这么多坏话——别跟我说你不认识他——他也会来你酒吧的。”世理手一抬，制止出云出声，“万一你一股脑全说了怎么办？”出云被噎的一口，“啊？”只好顺着对方思路走。“出云你必须告诉我你的秘密，这样我们就互有把柄两不相欠了。”世理俏皮地眨眨眼，银色眼眸里倒映出出云尴尬神态。“秘密？我并没有啊。”出云扶额，内心有些莫名的烦闷，手指轻敲吧台，压制住想抽烟的欲望。“人人都会有秘密的。出云肯定也不例外。”世理狡黠地微笑，像只小狐狸。她搅动搅动吸管，轻抿一口。

过去吗。时间洪流倾泻而过。过去太过于遥远，自己又刻意地遗忘，以至于所剩无几。“小时候喜欢过邻居家小女孩算不算？”出云试图缓和突然沉默下来的气氛。“不够，分量太轻了。”世理倒是一副认真的样子。好像两只分肉的狐狸，无论怎么分都不满意。“那……”出云难得收起那副玩笑神态，认真的思索了一番。“那我父亲是被黑帮所杀够不够呢。”他直视着世理，表情安然，并无仇恨愤怒抑或其他情绪。眼神像漩涡，席卷所有的喜怒哀惧。世理被他看得发愣。他兀自说下去：“大概是父亲与一群喝醉酒的黑帮年轻人起了冲突……我其实并不清楚细节……然后那些人拿出枪比划威胁他要求跪下道歉，我父亲那么骄傲的人怎么会照做……最后据说是枪走火，他抢救无效死亡。那时我还在念高中。”他语气冰凉，像是宣告一个与他毫无关系的事情。

长久的沉默。

“我很抱歉。”世理轻声道。“不必。”出云声音有些喑哑。

“呐小世理，这下你相信我不会跟你老板告密了吧？”草薙恢复了笑容，语调欢快。原本敞开的缝隙又关上了。这繁华的都市中人人如蛋，死死防守的心灵下次会在何时开启又会对谁开启呢。

世理一次出差，红眼航班飞美国。傍晚整理好办公用品，拖着旅行箱，带着两个下属准备坐地铁去机场。走出大厅，习惯地向Homra投去目光。酒吧意外地大门紧闭，挂着暂停营业的木牌，但吧内坐满了人。众人围成一圈，吧台前方的圈中心是一个棕发柔顺，拥有温和笑意的青年。他正坐在高脚椅上，双腿随意搭着，轻抚吉他弦。边弹边唱，笑容感染了其他人。一旁低气压的红发青年也面色柔和许多。

草薙站在吧台后并不引人注目。他面色淡然，只是看着。目光无悲无喜，像是抽离开来的路人，与欢乐气氛格格不入。世理不自觉停下来看了一会儿，复提步而去。

“诶，出云，你酒吧里怎么摆了这么多奇奇怪怪的装饰品？明明上次来还没有的。”世理拿起一个蛋形金属饰品，中间一道波浪纹将这蛋状物割裂开来。“那是我朋友送我的礼物。”草薙瞥了一眼吧台上那道其实并不明显的划痕，一脸悲戚。那个乍乍呼呼的橙毛小子拿着滑板手滑就磕在了心爱的吧台上。深呼吸几次才笑着说没关系。简直想举起手中的杯子砸下去了好吗！橙毛小子连忙道歉，周防冷冷地看了他一眼，温和青年适时圆场，一场小风波就这样被平息下去。下一次集会，说来也是好笑，橙毛小子抱了一堆礼品盒挤在吧台上，九十度深鞠躬说真的很对不起。草薙也是觉得哭笑不得，似乎这帮乌合之众也不是心中所想那样。于是把礼物摆在店里了。“你朋友中是不是有人一头红发？”世理想了想，忽然道。“是。”应该是哪天看到了吧，草薙并不意外。“真是奇怪的品味。”她把玩着，评判道。

发会儿呆，就只差一刻就到十点了。草薙抬眼望了望壁上的欧式挂钟。酒吧中空无一人，唯有缓缓流淌的小提琴音。小伙子已经被他打发走了，反正这会也没客人。其实可以收拾东西关门了，还擦会儿杯子吧。

熟悉的风铃声响起。有人推门而入。草薙闻声一愣，转头望去。两人目光交汇。

“晚上好。”世理声音显得有些疲惫。“晚上好。”

“这么晚来真是打扰了。”她慢慢走到吧台前，没有往日的爽利。“还不到歇业时间呢怎么能说是打扰了。”草薙看向她，大地色眼影描绘的双目低垂着，鸦翅般的睫羽投射下阴影。眉头紧锁，看起来有些不适。 “这次突袭就算我任性一次吧。”她笑了笑，将手提包放在吧台上。

出云有些踌躇，“呃小世理，红豆泥没有了，原本以为你后天才会来……”“没关系，我只是想来喝点水而已。”顺便聊聊天。世理勉强笑了笑。“呃，白开水也没有了，只有瓶装气泡水了。可以吗？”世理点点头。草薙从柜子里掏出气泡水和玻璃杯，正扭着瓶盖。“砰！”瓶盖冲上了天。世理猛地一惊，看了草薙的囧样爆发出笑声。“笑什么啦小世理，气泡水就是这样啊。”草薙有些尴尬，擦了擦脸上的水，取下了沾湿的墨镜。这样也好，至少世理笑了。

世理看着取下眼镜的出云，有些恍惚。这样多久了？习惯了晚上到Homra喝一杯，习惯了和出云聊聊天，交流某本书或电影的看法，抑或是想去哪儿旅行——不过更多的是吐槽老板，也习惯了他一脸无奈地看着自己吃红豆泥，习惯了他叫自己小世理……果然是太累了么？内心某处变得柔软起来。

两人一时都不出声，气氛变得奇异而暧昧。某种情绪在夜色蒸腾下肆意滋长。

只想找些话题来转变下气氛。

“是……”“你……”两人同时开口，更是尴尬。“Lady first.”草薙眯眼笑笑，绅士风度地抬手示意。这好像是第一次他在自己面前取下眼镜吧。“其实也没什么……这是G弦上的咏叹调吧？”她抿了口气泡水润润嗓。

“是。”两厢又沉默了一会儿，乐曲悠扬。

“小世理看起来很疲倦呢。”出云打破沉默，眉眼弯弯。“是，刚结束电话会议，老板隔着大洋彼岸劈头盖脸毙掉方案。”世理揉揉紧锁的眉头。“C'est la vie.(3)”草薙安慰道，“总是皱眉会老得快哦。”

“习惯了吧，不严肃些根本镇不住手下一帮人。”一阵困倦袭来，只想沉沉睡去。原本直接回家便好，为何习惯性走入这家酒吧？想在自信心受挫后寻求些许安慰，或许只是一种习惯？与出云的交往——或者称得上是交往的话——的确令人安心，主动权在自己，不会像之前的那些个男人一样约吃饭送回家，使事情向不可预知的方向发展。而丧失主动权的感觉太过于可怕。或者说，自己并未找到一个可以让自己卸下重重防备全身心投入的人。双方太过于相似，都是聪明的不再越雷池一步，默契地维系着彼此间的信任。这样也没什么不好吧。

余光里出云罕见的有些焦躁地用手指敲击吧台。“如果你想抽烟的话，我并不介意。”“那我就失礼了。”

出云噌地划亮打火机点燃烟，深吸几口，又掐灭在烟灰缸。熟悉的烟草味。

“世理下下周的火曜日下班后有空吗？”出云直视着世理，目光里情绪莫辨，似乎隐隐透露出期待？简直不可思议。“那我得翻翻行程……等等，那天是七夕？”世理不可置信地回望他。原来自己一直在期待着什么。终于有人决定先行一步了，想想自己真是懦弱呢。以黑夜为保护色的内心终于要走到阳光下了么。好像也没有想象中的抗拒呢。

“有啊，那天不是也是九号么，我反正也会来的。”世理对上出云的目光，会心一笑。

至于之后的，何必考虑太多。这冰冷的钢铁森林之中有人愿意敞开真心本来就来之不易。是走入坟墓或是死无葬身之所，难以推测，不如顺其自然。就让它走到阳光下吧。从黑夜到白昼，让人忍不住期待。

END

——————————  
(1)(2)是，小姐。

(3)这就是人生啊。


End file.
